


Owl You Need is Love

by keijisramen



Series: Apple Juice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Single Parent Bokuto, Single Parents, fem! bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Akaashi hated feelings, hated talking about them, hated thinking about them. Bokuto magically waltzes in her life and now she's more flustered than before.  She hated it, she hated that she didn't hate it as much as she should.♡fem tattoo artist Bokuto! fem Teacher akaashi!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Apple Juice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Owl You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydistriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydistriss/gifts), [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts).



> forgive i think this is my longest fic omg omg. I got too excited, anyways there's smut so 🤷 
> 
> we need more fem bokuaka thx

Bokuto wasn't one for commitment, in fact she hated it. Well that's what happens when you get your heart crushed. The only good thing to come out of that breakup was her son, Kyo. Let's be completely honest Bokuto loves to love, she just has this “bad girl” persona to fit into. She is one of Japan’s famous tattoo artists, she's excellent at her job and excels at taking care of her son. Bokuto had a half tattoo sleeve on her right arm and a full sleeve on her left, all her tattoos were of owls except a few that had her son's name and birthday. Her hair -which she occasionally wore down- was long and shaved underneath and revealed her eyebrow piercing. She also had snake bites, including a tongue ring, ears pierced and a cartilage piercing to top off her look. The first time akaashi laid eyes on the woman she melted in her spot. Bokuto was the definition of curvy, a larger chest with a smallish waist and wide hips. Akaashi never had the nerve to talk with her, most parents and teachers were terrified of bokuto by her looks but akaashi knew deep down she wasn't scary. The woman had watched bokuto drop off her son constantly sharing affection and care for the smaller lad. Some days went by where akaashi wished she got that attention from bokuto as well. 

Akaashi had started at a daycare meeting Kyo there first then finished her degree to teach kindergarten. She was excited about the new school and where she would go from there, she still helped out at the daycare because she couldn't leave yamaguchi and yachi alone with all the children. They were beyond grateful for all her help. 

As the autumn breeze chilled akaashi she stood outside with sugawara to greet the children on their first day. A specific set of salt and pepper hair catching her eyes, Kyo was always like this he would cry and argue saying he didn't want to leave then Akaashi or suga would come to help. This was the part that made akaashi nervous, she never really had a full conversation with bokuto other than saying ‘he's in great care’ or ‘don't worry this happens a lot’. Akaashi mentally punched herself for not speaking to the attractive woman sooner. 

“Need any help today?” Akaashi asked softly as she watched the pair struggle and playfully argue. Bokuto froze as she turned to meet akaashi “ah a familiar face! Look kyo!” 

kyo looked up with his bright orange eyes and wide grin, _just like his mother._ “Sensei!” he squeaked and got out grabbing akaashis leg. Akaashi gave a soft laugh as she rubbed the smaller boy's hair “hey! I missed you over break kyo” kyo only grinned more before waving goodbye to his mother. Akaashi smiled softly “don't worry he’s in good care” she felt like a broken record.

“I know he is, especially with you as his teacher. Anyways i'll be back later to get him, it's nice to see you again, you look good in that skirt.” bokuto spoke with a grin that made akaashis face flush. She nodded slowly and turned around, taking Kyo's hand and walking into the school. Her heart was racing at that small interaction and she wasn't quite sure why. As the bell rang for class she greeted some of the parents allowing them to sit in for the first lesson, the parents had a small meeting before the class to discuss their concerns about Kyo’s mother; how she wasn't a good example for the children to see. Akaashi only smiled and spoke “it's unfair to exclude a child's parent if they wish to be involved.” that got her a meeting with principal sawamura.

“Do you know why I called you in here?” Daichi looked at akaashi with sad eyes, akaashi could only feel she would need to find another job soon. Instead daichi sighed “you're a good teacher, ignore those parents. You should stick up for ms. bokuto” 

Akaashi released a breath she didn't realize she was holding “thank you sir.. I wasn't trying to upset the parents but i've seen her with kyo-”

“I know, i'm friends with her. I know how she is with Kyo and those parents don't know shit. Anyways, get back to class because Suga can only sub for so long” Daichi gave a gentle smile, he was definitely the type to fear when he got mad. Akaashi only nodded, getting up from the seat and flattening her skirt as she made her way out of the room back to her classroom. Kyo was bright and cheery as soon as Akaashi entered the room. Akaashi quickly bowed to thank suga who dismissed the gesture then waved goodbye. 

Akaashi smiled as the final bell rang, guiding the children to the designated pick up area. Kyo didn't want to leave her side as he waited for his mother, akaashi only smiled at the smaller lad. She bent down to talk with him “I really love your hair. It looks like your mothers” she gave a gentle smile. Kyo gave a big grin and placed a hand on his head “my hair is the best!” Akaashi nodded and smiled “it sure is! I wish i had your hair!”

The conversation was interrupted by Bokuto clearing her throat then smiling at Kyo “hey kiddo, you ready?” 

akaashi stood up flattening her skirt and smiling softly “bye kyo i'll see you tomorrow” kyo waved goodbye in response. Akaashi watched them go then went back into the school once all the children had gone home. She gave a gentle sigh as she began to clean up her classroom and prepare for the following day. Principal Sawamura knocked on the door startling Akaashi “a- hello sir”

“Please call me daichi, anyways I was swinging by to ask the teachers how the first day went” he gave a gentle smile

Akaashi smiled “it was nice, a little messy after the parents had to leave but it wasn't that bad. They seem like good kids so far” 

Daichi nodded and smiled, making an oof sound as akaashi saw suga cling to him “babeeee i wanna go homeeeeee” 

Akaashi looked at them and said, “You two are cute together, I'm just finishing up. It shouldn't take much longer then I'll head out.” 

Daichi nodded and walked out with suga. Akaashi finished erasing and cleaning the board then moved on to cleaning the tables. Akaashi liked to clean it was a calming thing for her. Once that was done she prepared the lesson plan for the following day, adding a few other plans in case the others fall through. She looked at her phone and gasped at the time almost six thirty, where had the time gone? She sighed softly as she grabbed her bag then headed out locking her classroom then proceeding to the train station. She never stayed at school this late, well she never stayed at the daycare this late. Just then her phone rang, pulling it out to see the caller id _Yachi._ She answered “moshi moshi?”

“Ah akaashi-san please help! The daycare is supposed to be closed and this child still hasn't been picked up yet so I can't stay any later. I don't know what to do!!!” Yachi panicked, akaashi grimaced for answering the phone “I’ll be there shortly yachi-san dont worry” why was akaashi always so helpful? 

The walk to the daycare took twenty minutes exactly, she opened the door to see a panicked yachi pacing around and a child playing on the floor. “Yachi-san you said you needed to leave yes? Don't worry I’ll lock up. How many times have you called the parents?”

“Twenty times akaashi. I’ve left voicemails but now their voicemail is full. I don't know what more to do!” Yachi was near crying or passing out, yachi always had those two reactions when something went wrong.

Akaashi sighed softly “please go home and get some rest, I'll take care of it.”

Yachi nodded, grabbing her bag then clocking out “please text me when they come. I owe you!” 

“Be safe yachi-san, I will let you know.” Akaashi sighed softly as she watched the blonde leave. She proceeded to sit on the floor by the child, looking at the paperwork “hey there Ryuiji, I hope your parents come soon.” she frowned softly. _Who could forget their kid?_ Akaashi was exhausted as she continued to check the time, Ryuiji had fallen asleep and Akaashi was about to fall asleep herself. Then the door swung open, eleven pm. These assholes finally showed up. 

“Ryuiji baby!” The woman spoke as she went to pick up her son. 

Akaashi sighed in frustration “ma'am do you mind being on time next time? We close at five.” 

“Excuse you but I'm paying you, you'll work as long as I need you too” She huffed and stormed out. Akaashi was sure her jaw hit the floor. The fucking nerve. She sighed, grabbing her bag and clocking out, turning off the lights then going to lock the door. Akaashi pulled out her phone texting Yachi:

**Yachi**

**The bitch finally showed up.**

**I'm heading home now.**

**Oh my god! The nerve!**

**Please be safe Akaashi-san!**

**Let me know when you get home. Xx**

Akaashi sighed again, she was never out this late. In fact she hated being out this late. Not that anything bad would happen, well she didn't know that but she just would rather be in bed reading at this point. Akaashi tucked a small section of her raven hair behind her ear as she waited for the next train. She hoped they were still running to her area. She was definitely in for a long night. The next train was thankfully heading to her area, she took a seat towards the door and gave a sigh of relief when there weren't too many people. Oh how she wanted to be home reading. She sent Yachi a text at 12:30

**Home.**

* * *

The next morning came so much earlier than she wanted. She looked absolutely exhausted, bags under her eyes lessening with foundation. Akaashi rarely wore makeup unless it was for times like this. She clipped up half of her hair humming softly as she decided what to wear. Akaashi decided to go with a pair of light blue jeans and a light grey shirt saying ‘Don't forget to be owlsome’ with a small owl underneath the quote. Akaashi went back into the bathroom to refix her hair, she huffed softly. Her hair had grown a lot as it now sat shoulder length. She fixed the half up look then slipped on her tennis shoes and headed out the door, making sure to grab her bag on the way out. Akaashi made her way to the teachers room once arriving at school. Suga first greeted her then commented on how tired she looked which led to akaashi explaining her night. Suga's eyes widened at the story then placed a hand over hers “I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep akaashi, but i do admire how dedicated you are to the children. I'm glad you're working here.” 

Akaashi nodded “I'm happy to be here, I just wish that lady would have come sooner! Coffee is definitely needed today” she sighed softly as she began to make herself some coffee. The children would be arriving shortly and she needed to finish setting things up for today's class. Akaashi excused herself then headed to the classroom, unlocking the door then headed towards her desk. She set her coffee down then threw her bag in one of the draws that locked. She placed the papers on each table for the children when they would start to file in. Kenma knocked on the door with a slight smile “lets go greet the kids yeah?”

Akaashi looked at the time then nodded, she didn't want to admit she was excited to see bokuto. Crap she looked awful today! She followed kenma outside and waved to the cars already at the drive up. Bokuto was the one to park and walk her son to the front door, well where Akaashi was by the curb. Kenma gave a soft smile at Taiga, Kuroos daughter who was a year older than Kyo. Taiga waved at Akaashi and Kyo then walked to Kenma “sensei your hair is pretty today!” Kenma smiled softly “i love your hair today too taiga. Did your momma braid it?” Taiga nodded and waved to Kuroo who seemed to turn red when kenma waved as well. 

Akaashi watched Bokuto walk closer with Kyo, god she looked good today. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail showing off all her piercings and winged eyeliner. Today she seemed to have changed the snake bites from studs to hoops. Why did that excite Akaashi? _Why did she want to know how they felt?_ Bokuto gave a grin as they stood in front of Akaashi “nice shirt, puns are owl I care about.” she winked teasingly and akaashi felt her cheeks burning, _this is how I die. This is how I die oh god oh god._

Akaashi shook her head slightly “Bokuto-san i- thank you” was all she seemed to say. Kyo looked between the two with slight confusion. Bokuto only grinned more seeing the flustered girl in front of her “you're welcome, bet it would look better on my floor.” 

Akaashi felt her face go even redder “b-bokuto-san those comments are not supposed to be made in front of children.”

“Oho? So I can make them in private?” She smirked 

God akaashi wanted to hit her. “No Bokuto-san. I'm flattered but-”

“No you're flustered but it's okay, princess. I’ll keep trying, see you later Kyo.” Bokuto waved and gave her son a hug before smirking at akaashi one last time. Akaashi’s face was so red she was sure she looked like a tomato. Akaashi had to admit having conversations with Bokuto were quite entertaining. She walked inside with Kyo just before the bell rang, seeing her students already seated and ready for the lesson. That made her feel even more embarrassed. 

Akaashi hated feelings, hated talking about them, hated thinking about them. Bokuto magically waltzes in her life and now she's more flustered than before. She hated it, she hated that she didn't hate it as much as she should. The day grew to an end and this time Kyo was the last kid at school, Akaashi furrowed her eyebrows as they waited in the classroom for Bokuto. Kyo was busy playing with some of the toys when the phone rang. Akaashi picked up sighing softly “This is Akaashi”

“Hey hey hey princess, can you do me a huge favor? This is Bokuto by the way”

“I can tell its you Bokuto-san, what do you need?”

“Other than you, by any chance can you bring kyo to my workplace? I can't escape right now. I'm booked solid all day and Kuroo who usually would get kyo is too. Tsukishima isn't available to get Kyo. Please I'll owe you big time”

“Alright, where is it?” 

Akaashi wrote down the address and hung up the school phone sighing softly. She looked at kyo and gave a gentle smile “ready to go see your momma kyo?”

Kyo nodded with a wide grin on his face. Akaashi’s heart melted at that grin. She grabbed her things then kyos hand as they headed towards Bokuto's work. Upon arriving Akaashi noticed Taiga, who she met earlier was sitting in the play area with some toys. Kyo made his way to taiga with a smile as they waved at each other. She was surprised how busy this small shop was, but it had bokuto working there and supposedly she's the best tattoo artist, kuroo being the second best. She was pulled out of her thoughts when arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug “thank you so much!” bokuto cheered “i seriously owe you big time”

Akaashi waved her off then watched the two playing, she spoke faster than she could think “listen if you need a babysitter for either taiga or kyo let me know, i still work at the daycare and they're still in the age range for the after school program.” 

Bokuto smiled wide “that would be great if this happens again! I'll make sure it doesn't though, thanks for being so thoughtful princess.” 

Akaashi heard a grumble from a few people in the waiting room, turning around to see a few glares and scowls directed at her “I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow” she waved then headed out. 

Kuroo started laughing “chica you're sooooo whipped.” 

Bokuto glared “can you blame me? She has owl pun shirts and did you see that body? Ugggghhhhh”

Kuroo only laughed as she continued to finish her work. Kuroo was a different species sometimes, her long black hair had bangs going over her eye. Tattoos covered her body, stopping at her chest and wrists. She had her septum pierced and her lip pierced. Also her visible eyebrow was partly shaved. Kuroo also had a thing for Kenma, whether she’d fully voice it or not Bokuto knew. 

Once the jobs were finished and everyone was either tattooed or pierced they called it a night. Kuroo offers to buy Bokuto a beer. The salt and pepper haired girl declines feeling exhausted from all the work. Being the best came with some perks but not a lot of them. She picked up the sleepy Kyo and carried him to her car, placing him into the carseat and giving a soft smile. “You mean so much to me” she kissed his head as she got in the drivers side. Heading towards their apartment. She parked and got out carrying kyo inside, the smaller boy starting to wake up. “hey kiddo, hungry?” kyo nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly “mmm n cheese”

Bokuto gave a soft laugh “hey hey hey you need more than that to grow strong!” 

Kyo grumbled softly “fine”. Bokuto only laughed at the smaller boy and went into the fridge looking through it “hmmm chicken and mmmm n cheese?” kyo nodded excitedly as he went to the couch. Bokuto smiled as she heated up some chicken and started to make the mac n cheese.

  
  


Bokuto smiled as she gave her son his dinner "sorry work took so long today kiddo. your mommas the best of the best and she gets busy sometimes but I should've been there" kyo just looked up at her and pouted "momma you are the best, you can get busy its ok I have sensei" bokutos heart fluttered at the thought of akaashi. 

meanwhile at home akaashi sneezed and huffed softly "someones thinking about me." 

* * *

akaashi had to admit she was excited to see bokuto again. this little crush of hers was starting to grow each conversation they had. she was also grateful to become friend with kenma and suga. they helped talk to her about the silly crush and help her with class activities. they were trying to go out after work, akaashi had never done that. it was typically work then more work for her. she was looking forward to going out with her new friends. 

as akaashi got ready she decided today she'd wear a dress. it was a simple plaid dress and she wore a collared cream button up underneath. ( [akaashis dress](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/tcuc.USD/coc.US/info.html/pid.1086221034?cpid=1086221085&googtrans=en&utm_source=Google%20Ads&utm_medium=Shopping&%243p=a_google_adwords&%24always_deeplink=false&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIse3z2aKd6wIVwpFbCh3KWALEEAQYCiABEgKiVfD_BwE&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIse3z2aKd6wIVwpFbCh3KWALEEAQYCiABEgKiVfD_BwE&~ad_set_id=61698091171&~campaign_id=1425184459&~channel=Google%20Ads&~keyword=&~placement=&~feature=Shopping&bac=EXUXNBGL&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.yesstyle.com%2Fen%2Ftcuc.USD%2Fcoc.US%2Finfo.html%2Fpid.1086221034%3Fcpid%3D1086221085%26googtrans%3Den&_branch_match_id=813344962607110278) ) she decided to clip part of her hair up then go from there, slipping on brown Oxfords then grabbing her purse and heading out the door. 

once at school akaashi met with kenma and suga to do their routined chit chat. akaashi took a sip of her coffee as suga sat down with a wide grin, akaashi knew when he was up to something. "what is it?" 

"oh nothing pretty pretty akaashi~ I was just thinking about inviting kuroo, daichi and bokuto to the bar with us." suga grinned 

akaashis face turned bright red as she looked at kenma. kenma huffed softly and tucked a strand of her pudding hair behind her ear "why kuro? she's so annoying" 

suga grinned "a nickname already? pudding head you like herr" 

it was kenmas turn to blush, looking away "l-lets go greet the kids." kenma got up flattening her black skirt and fixing her oversized sweater. akaashi had to admit kenma looked beautiful, she loved the long pudding hair kenma was rocking and her petite form fit her so well. akaashi got up herself walking out with kenma, suga grinned as he tagged along himself. suga followed the girls out and grinned more seeing kuroos vehicle. kenma was already at the car helping taiga out as suga made his way to the car "hey Kuroo-san! would you want to come out drinking with kenma, daichi, akaashi and i? I'll invite Bokuto-san too!" 

kenma felt her face burning, kuroo swore she saw flames in kenmas eyes. that caused kuroo to laugh softly "yeah, id love that. I can ask bokuto if you want?"

"oh no no, ill ask her. see you at Nekos at 7" suga grinned 

kenma waved goodbye to kuroo once taiga was out of the car. akaashi watched the interaction and found herself laughing softly what a pain she thought. bokuto looked good as always as she made her way to akaashi with kyo. bokuto was wearing high waisted black ripped jeans that hugged her curves so well and some rock tank top that looked tight over her chest and lose around her stomach.

_she looks too good. how the fuck is this possible? is this allowed? it can't be._ akaashi whined softly as she shook her head _bad akaashi bad! no unholy thoughts today!_

"good morning Bokuto-san. hello kyo!" akaashi gave a gentle smile and bokuto could feel the arrows through her heart. _she looks so good_ bokuto bit her lip as she shamelessly looked akaashi up and down. 

"good morning akaashi-"

"hello hello Bokuto-san! we're getting together after work and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us, us being kenma, kuroo, daichi, me and akaashi. we'll be at Nekos at 7, wed love for you to come!" the silver haired man cheered.

akaashi sent a glare towards the man before mumbling "have you no shame?" 

"nope! bye bye!" suga grinned walking inside with the children. 

akaashi let out a soft sigh then looked up at bokuto "you don't have-"

  
"ill be there princess. see you after school" bokuto grinned before hugging kyo and taking off. akaashi felt her cheeks burning as she shared a panicked look with kenma soon heading inside to start the lesson. 

after school kenma had gone home with Akaashi to help pick out an outfit. akaashi had no idea what to wear, let alone if she should even go out. kenmas response was "if I have to, so do you. don't leave me alone with kuro" 

Akaashi huffed as she looked through her closet. she decided on a simple pastel pink dress with a small band at the waist, it hugged her chest perfectly but wasn't too revealing. enough to still be professional and tease bokuto. _what am I thinking?_ akaashi shook her head, _no relationships! none!_

at bokutos she was panicking herself on what to wear. kuroo was dressed in black jeans and a tight v neck t-shirt. bokuto decided to go with black jeans and a black t shirt, like the shirt earlier it hugged her larger chest well. bokuto decided she would wear her hair down, parting her hair on the opposite side of her eyebrow piercing. she slipped into black converse and looked at kuroo, the time was now 6:30 pm. "ready to head out?" 

"as ready as ill ever be" kuroo got up laughing softly "you look good kou, no doubt she'll swoon over you"

"you look good too tetsuro, I swear if kenma doesn't ill fight her" 

"leave my kitten alone, its a working process." kuroo grinned as they left bokutos apartment, bokuto thanking the babysitter and saying goodbye to kyo. 

akaashi and kenma arrived at 6:45, kenma still dressed in the clothes she wore to school only this time akaashi had put part of her hair in a bun and curled the other part. akaashi saw sugas wide grin and wave, they made their way over to the table with a soft smile. akaashi and kenma sitting across from daichi and suga leaving each a seat open next to them. Akaashi had asked kenma what she wanted to drink, kenmas response being sprite.

akaashi nodded and got up making her way to the bar. she waited patiently as the bartender finally got to her, she ordered a sprite for kenma then a margarita on the rocks for herself. Akaashi was definitely a wine person but she enjoyed an occasional margarita every now and then and when she went out. akaashi watched someone sit next to her and she turned to look at them, hearing a sly voice "hey baby girl, can I buy you a drink? I've never seen someone so beautiful in here." 

akaashi was speechless, this sly man hitting on her? gross. akaashi was about to say something when she felt an arm around her shoulders "sorry buddy she's with me" bokuto grinned, pulling her close. 

bokuto watched the man roll his eyes and get up to walk away. she turned to akaashi with a grin "princess if i had known i needed to fight men away i would've come prepared." 

akaashi looked at bokuto, slight confusion in her eyes. bokuto ordered a drink for herself and kuroo then looked back at akaashi "you look really good, that color suits you well." 

akaashi bit her lip nervously and grabbed her and kenmas drink, walking to the table. bokuto followed shortly after with their drinks. kenma thanked her then looked over at kuroo "kuro how is taiga doing? she seemed a little sad today in class" 

akaashi gave a gentle smile as she watched them interact, almost jumping when she felt a hand on her knee. she turned to look at bokuto her face bright red. "b-bokuto-san, whatre you doing?" she whispered, bokuto smirked "testing my boundaries" she responded.

akaashi licked off some of the salt on her glass then took a sip. bokuto squeezed her knee in response to akaashis actions. part of akaashi was grateful for it to be friday already. if she drank she could sleep in but had to be at the daycare at noon. but akaashi decided she didn't want to get wasted, in case kenma needed her. kenma and kuroo seemed to be getting along rather well, first talking about taiga then moving on to being a teacher then talking about becoming a tattoo artist. somewhere along the line kenma had decided she wanted a tattoo, to which kuroo grinned and said she'd tattoo her for free. 

bokuto looked at Akaashi like she was an angel, the prettiest girl she's ever seen. akaashi would catch bokuto looking at her and turn red then hide her face in embarrassment. bokuto had wondered if akaashi was ever loved, what was that love like? bokuto had told herself she wouldn't love again but something about akaashi made her heart flutter and speed up in ways she didn't think was possible again. 

suga seemed to notice the tension between bokuto and akaashi and only smirked. "say bokuto doesn't akaashi look super good tonight" 

bokuto grinned "she does, I told her earlier and im still serious about how good she looks. like an angel" 

akaashi wanted to hide, to disappear something. bokutos flirting was definitely over the top but it fit her personality to a tee. "thank you Bokuto-san. you look really good as well-" she wanted to beat herself up "attractive- beautiful- stop me please" 

"nah you flustered is so attractive. keep going" bokuto took a sip of her beer then put her arm around akaashi. akaashi instinctively leaned into the touch. bokuto gave a gentle smile. as the night drew on bokuto had four beers while akaashi had two margaritas. Akaashi’s face flushed from the alcohol she huffed softly. 

kenma looked at her with a soft smile "you overwork yourself keiji"

suga nodded "you do! we're about to take off so go home and get some rest" 

akaashi nodded softly "i need to go catch the train, thank you all for inviting me" 

kenma nodded and smiled "id love to do this again" kuroo kissed her head softly "come on ill take you home. see you Tomorrow kou" 

bokuto waved and got up, helping akaashi up "i can take you home, don't want any man to come stealing your heart" 

it may have been the alcohol, or it may have been bokutos persistent comments about men stealing akaashi away but akaashi had enough. she looked up at bokuto "im gay bokuto. I'm not interested in men so I don't give them the time of day. but please continue to be my knight in shining armor." 

everyone's eyes widened at her comment. bokuto cleared her throat and waved goodbye to everyone then helped akaashi outside. akaashi wasn't drunk, wasnt wasted she was just tipsy. this way a new side bokuto was seeing and she loved it. a more blunt and happy akaashi. bokuto wanted to be the one to make her happy. she helped akaashi into her car and felt her heart racing. 

akaashi gave directions to her apartment and bokuto froze looking at her "do you really?" 

"do i really what? live there? yes why?" Akaashi looked at bokuto 

"I live a street down from you! what are the odds!" bokuto cheered taking akaashi to her apartment. 

akaashi felt her face burning again, bokuto living close by could be a good or bad thing. when she got home bokuto parked and got out, going to open her door and help akaashi out. akaashi took her hand and got out "um-"

"I'll be walking you to your door malady" bokuto bowed and moved her hand for akaashi to take the lead. akaashi shook her head then walked ahead of bokuto, up the stairs then turning to her left. Apartment 25B, noted. bokuto gave another bow then a cheery smile that made akaashis heart flutter. "goodnight princess" bokuto turned to walk away when akaashi grabbed her shirt lightly "what is it?"

"aren't you forgetting to ask for my number or something?" Akaashi fiddled with her hands nervously. bokuto gave a soft smile and handed her the phone "type your number in princess." 

akaashi did as she was told, putting 'Princess Akaashi' as her name. bokuto grinned at the contact name then kissed her forehead "get some rest" 

"be safe" Akaashi spoke softly as she walked inside. she clinched part of her dress and bit her lip, _why is this happening to me?_

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around and akaashi was awoken to several good morning texts. she felt a soft smile creep onto her lips as she read them:

**Maybe: Bokuto**

**Good morning princess.** **How did you sleep?**

**I bet you're still sleeping.**

**Anyways I know you work today**

**But wanna go for dinner tonight?**

**When do you get off?**

**Agh im sorry!**

**Good morning Bokuto-san**

**I see you're as lively in texts too**

**I would love to go to dinner**

**I'm off at 6**

Akaashi felt her heart racing. She changed bokutos contact name to 'Knight Bokuto'. She hummed softly as she walked into the bathroom, starting to run the shower. she had about two hours before needing to be at work. she hummed as she felt the water, when it was the right temperature she stripped and stepped in. the warm water trailed down her body as she tilted her head back, pushing her hair towards the water. often times she let her mind wonder in the shower. today; however, her mind wandered to bokuto. she wondered if bokuto looked as good naked as she did with clothes on, how bokuto would sound as she flicked her tongue over her clit. akaashi gasped softly as the lewd thoughts took over, closing her eyes seeing the salt and pepper haired girl come undone by her touch.

akaashi trailed her fingers ever so slowly down her body, one hand coming up to play with her nipples imagining it was bokutos mouth instead. the other hand reached her clit and began a circular motion. she leaned against the shower wall, letting soft pants leave her lips. akaashi sped up her finger gasping softly as she felt the warmth in her stomach, she thought about bokutos fingers rubbing her instead. akaashi whimpered as she climaxed, panting bokutos name. akaashi shook her head slightly then finished with her shower. 

akaashi felt like a pervert. 

the end of her shift came rather quickly (like akaashi this morning🤭). she fiddled with her pleated skirt and oversized sweater, she had part of her sweater tucked into the skirt. as she looked at her phone she smiled seeing a text from bokuto

**Outside Princess.**

**Be there shortly, Bokuto-san.**

Akaashi wasnt sure why this made her so happy. she hated feelings, they were the worst. but maybe with bokuto they wouldn't be so bad. akaashi walked outside after clocking out to see bokuto leaning against her car with a smug smirk on her face. "princess your knight has been waiting" 

"mm is that so?" Akaashi teased as bokuto opened the door for her 

"mhm. how unfair of you princess"

"mmm how can I make it up to my knight?" Akaashi looked at bokuto her voice and eyes filled with sultry. bokuto only smirked starting the car "guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" 

the restaurant was fancy, akaashi had to guess bokuto took time picking out the right place. it was a high end sushi restaurant, that supposedly served the best onigiri -akaashi would be the judge of that- she also had to guess bokuto was serious in the flirting matter now. that gave akaashi a slight panic at the thought. as they were seated a woman with dark hair came out to greet them "welcome back bokuto, ill tell chef you're here!" 

bokuto nodded and smiled "thanks kiyoko. old friend I went to college with" 

"you went to college? what did you study?" Akaashi looked at her 

"ah I dropped out halfway through the second semester and got into tattoos. but I was an art and photography major" bokuto looked at Akaashi "id love to photograph you one day"

Akaashi looked away "Bokuto-san, you flatter me too much."

"someone has too" she grinned 

akaashi and bokuto decided to try the onigiri and some of chefs choice sushi. bokuto tried her best to not take pictures of akaashi as she took small bites of the onigiri, it was really good. her eyes lit up each time she took a bite. bokuto finally pulled out her phone and captured a picture of akaashi. "so beautiful" bokuto whispered looking at the picture. akaashi was too busy enjoying the onigiri to realize bokuto had taken many more pictures of her.

then akaashi picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and reached over the table to feed bokuto. she wasnt entirely sure why she did it but she couldn't help to smile when bokuto ate the sushi. bokutos eyes widened at first then she grinned after eating the sushi "'kaashi you're silly. i like that" 

after dinner bokuto took akaashis hand and they walked through a park nearby. they found an empty bench and sat down looking at the sunset. "um Bokuto-san?" 

"yes princess?"

"are you- do you- erm- are you seriously interested in me? um dating wise." akaashi 

bokuto looked at the smaller raven haired girl and grabbed her hands softly "i am so serious. I like you a lot and gosh I don't know i didnt think I could like anyone again and you've just been there for kyo-"

bokuto was cut off when soft lips met her cheek. "Bokuto-san, kyo is very special. hes so bright and excels so well. im grateful to be his teacher. you did such a good job raising him." Akaashi cupped bokutos cheeks. 

bokuto began to feel her eyes water "ive tried so hard, I needed to hear that thank you" she sniffled softly as akaashi wrapped her arms around the older woman. "hey its okay, I didnt mean to make you cry" 

"its not that princess. its been hard since my last relationship and I just really like you akaashi." bokuto looked at her with a small pout. akaashi wanted to kiss her then and there, take all of her pain away. instead bokuto looked away and mumbled "wanna stay with me tonight?" 

akaashis eyes widened at that then softened "you want me over already? are you sure-"

"of course im sure! other than my job and kyo I've never been so sure of anything. I want you akaashi" 

akaashi turned red but nodded "alright, we can." bokutos eyes lit up as she took akaashis hand walking -rather quickly- back to the car. she had to admit bokuto was cute when she was excited. maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

bokuto wasn't lying when she had said she lived close. it really was a street down. entering the apartment bokuto greeted the babysitter and paid her, going to check on kyo who was sound asleep. she gave a gentle smile then walked back out to guide akaashi to her room. bokutos room fit her so well, the walls were light grey and her bed had black sheets. her comforter had a silver and black owl on it and in the corner of her room she had a white desk with art work and photographs cluttered in the area. she took a moment to obsorb the room seeing a few owl pictures hanging up then an owl plushie on the bed. 

"you want something to change into?" bokuto asked drawing akaashi from her thoughts. "um if you don't mind- well I can just wear my sweater its oversized" 

bokuto looked at her and pulled out an oversized t-shirt and placed it on the bed "I dont want you to wrinkle your sweater princess." 

akaashi nodded softly as she watched bokuto walk into the bathroom to change. akaashi pulled off her sweater and unzipped her skirt then slipped into bokutos shirt, it was so soft. it was baggy and went to akaashis mid thigh. she slipped off her bra, shoes and socks next. placing them on an empty chair. 

bokuto walked out in a white tank top and grey joggers. she froze when she saw akaashi "i- fuck you look good in my clothes too" she whined making her way to akaashi. akaashi looked up at the taller girl "thank you Bokuto-san." bokuto nodded and wrapped her arms around akaashis waist "mm you're a tease." 

akaashi gave a small smirk as she wrapped her arms around bokutos neck, the shirt lifting higher "teasing is all the more fun" 

"oh yeah? bet you won't be saying that when I'm teasing you." bokuto smirked, squeezing akaashis hips "I can tease you all night long princess, I thrive off it" 

akaashi grins, a soft gasp leaving her lips at the squeezing of her hips. "guess that makes two of us." 

"oho? challenge accepted." bokuto picked up the smaller girl, tossing her onto the bed. akaashi squeaked as she landed on the bed, looking up at bokuto. "mmm you look so good under me." bokuto leaned down to capture akaashis lips. a soft gasp left her lips as she felt the cool metal piercings against her skin. the kiss was electrifying, full of hunger, want and need. it was a new feeling but akaashi loved every minute of it. she felt bokutos tongue lick across her lips, akaashi opened her mouth to allow bokuto access. akaashi moaned into the kiss as she felt bokutos tongue and piercing invade her mouth. akaashi was the first to pull away, gasping softly to regain her breath. bokuto didnt give her long until she was capturing her lips once more. her hands roaming up and down akaashis body.

akaashi found herself not wanting to lose this silly competition, she pulled away from the kiss and pushed bokuto down. bokuto laid back and grinned at her "i knew you'd get competitive. fuck you're hot" 

akaashi hummed in response as she straddled bokutos hips, grabbing her hands and pining them beside bokutos head. "fuck" bokuto hissed looking up at her, akaashi grinned and started grinding her hips down on bokuto. she watched bokuto moan and tilt her head back, akaashi took advantage of the access and started to kiss from her jawline to her neck. she bit gently and felt bokutos moan catch in her throat, she kissed to her collarbone and started sucking pulling away with a pop sound and grinning at a hickey in its place. 

akaashi wasn't one to get territorial but tonight she was feeling it. she gasped as bokuto started to move her hips against akaashis, she continued to move her hips down causing a friction that felt so good she threw her head back. bokuto took advantage of that she grabbed akaashis shirt and threw it off groaning at the sight in front of her. she kissed akaashis neck beginning to make her marks on the pale girl. bokuto pulled back to see the flustered girl with new hickies splattered on her chest, she took in the sight of akaashi in her black lace panties still moving her hips against bokutos. God she was gorgeous. 

bokuto would win. she would make sure of it, in the battle of who can tease who the longest she was going to win. bokuto lifted akaashi up and put her back onto the bed, watching the smaller girl pant softly. oh yeah, she'd win. bokuto took a moment to admire her again, she placed her thigh in between akaashis legs and felt the smaller girl move her hips. 

bokuto laughed softly "yeah, you'd win huh? not in my book" she leaned down and licked akaashis nipple bringing her other hand to pinch the unattained nipple. akaashi arched her back slightly into the touch, feeling sparks throughout her body. "you like that? princess you're so needy for my touch. have you been touched before?" bokuto whispered into her ear 

akaashi whined biting her lip nervously "i-i mean I've touched myself... but thats it" bokuto pulled back and looked down at her, her eyes immediately soften "akaashi we don't have-" 

"fuck Bokuto-san I like you a lot and happen to have the biggest crush on you so yes I want it to be you. now Please stop teasing me, I need you" Akaashi whined 

bokuto grinned "i win. gosh I havent fully teased you yet and I can feel how wet you are for me." 

akaashi bit her lip, pulling off bokutos top then stared. bokuto watched the girl feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. akaashi reached up, cupping one breast then leaning forward to kiss the other. her kisses moving until she reached her nipple, she gave it a kitten lick watching the nipple harden. her confidence was back, she gave her other nipple the same attention then kissed up her chest to bokutos ear. with that she bit the lobe and tugged, earning a moan from bokuto. 

bokuto groaned as she pulled away to slip off her joggers and panties. she looked at akaashi to make sure it was okay, seeing akaashi nod she hooked her thumbs under the lace and pulled down. bokuto moaned at the sight "god princess, im so lucky" she tossed the panties somewhere in her room. bokuto trailed her fingers down akaashis body, watching the girl move into the touch. she grinned as she moved her finger to akaashis folds and slid her finger between them. she moaned softly at the wetness already coating her finger "mm am i that attractive?" 

akaashi whined tilting her head back as bokuto rubbed her clit _so so slowly,_ akaashi thought she was going to die.

"please Bokuto-san- n-no more teasing me- i-its not fun-" she whimpered, her hips moving against bokutos finger to get some friction. bokuto groaned she kissed down akaashis body her mouth hovering over her clit. she blew cold air watching akaashi squirm, god she'd be fun to play with. akaashi was about to beg again when bokuto licked between her folds. akaashi immediately went to grab bokutos hair moaning at the touch.

the warmth of bokutos tongue sent sparks throughout her body as she moved her hips against bokutos tongue. the metal piercings giving her a cool sensation. "mmhn- you're tongue ring- i- mm-" akaashi was in heaven, bokutos tongue was god. 

"b-bokuto-san, nn... mm-more- please" she panted moving her hips. bokuto smirked as she brought her finger up rubbing her clit faster than before, akaashi gasped "i-im- bokuto- ahh! kou!" she cried, her back arching as her orgasm washed over her. bokuto pulled back with a smirk "my my princess what a mess you've made." 

akaashi didnt care, her face was so red and she was panting softly. her hands came up to hide her face "you win, my knight." bokuto leaned down to pull her hands away "princess dont hide your pretty face, I love seeing you flustered." 

akaashi huffed softly as she sat up, going to push bokuto down again "whatre you doing princess?" 

"its your turn no?" Akaashi looked confused 

"oh princess you don't-" she was cut off by akaashis hand slowly inching up her inner thigh. "I want too, its only fair yes?" Akaashi grinned her eyes filling with lust again. bokuto was one hundred percent sure she just created a monster, not that she minded though. Akaashi’s fingers moved anywhere and everywhere but where bokuto needed her. maybe akaashi wanted to hear bokuto beg like she made akaashi do, either way bokuto wanted her. "kaashi-" 

akaashi rubbed her clit and watched bokutos reactions as she slowly started to pick up the pace. "I want to see you come undone by my touch Bokuto-san." 

"fffuuuuuuccccckkkk princess that was way hotter than it should've been-" 

"I can tell" akaashi grins her finger feeling the wetness from bokuto "mm do you taste sweet? let's find out" akaashi coated two fingers then brought them to her own mouth, making eye contact with bokuto she licked her fingers then put them into her mouth sucking and licking them clean. bokuto moaned at the lewd sight "princess fuck" 

akaashi moaned against her fingers then pulled them out "you are sweet, my new favorite dessert" 

this was torture to bokuto. akaashi leaned down to lick her clit, giving a soft suck on it. bokuto jerked her hips in response moaning rather loudly "mmmm do it again-" akaashi followed the orders and gave another suck, this time holding bokutos legs down. "kaashi mm-" 

akaashi moaned against her feeling bokuto try to move her hips. she continued to lick up and down, flicking her tongue over bokutos clit. akaashi felt the girl grab her hair, pushing her face closer. she could also hear how much bokuto was a moaning mess, this is what she imagined earlier but now it was so much better. upon licking and sucking akaashi brought a finger up and pushed it inside bokuto. the loud moan and arch of her back made akaashi confident. she slowly started to move her finger making sure to keep it curled as she rubbed her sweet spot. 

another loud moan and arch allowed akaashi to know she hit the right spot. she added another finger and kept hitting her gspot, bokuto was moaning and panting underneath akaashis touch. "princess- d-dont stop- i- don't stop - im- mmmm fuck- im so-" 

akaashi sped up her fingers bringing her other hand to rub bokutos clit matching the speed on both hands. bokuto nearly screamed but akaashi quickly sealed their lips. bokuto panted into the kiss as akaashi slowed her fingers before pulling them out. akaashi grinned as she licked her fingers clean then looking down at bokuto "my my knight, what a mess you've made." 

bokuto panted softly as she pulled akaashi to her chest "by far the best sex I've ever had. now akaashi I have a question"

akaashi looked up "what is it Bokuto-san?"

"will you be my girlfriend?" bokuto looked at Akaashi with pleading eyes, to which akaashi curled up into bokutos chest humming softly. 

"id love to." 

the next morning akaashi woke up to an empty bed, she pouted softly getting up to get changed. she slipped into a pair of bokutos sweat pants and the t-shirt from last night. as she headed out to the kitchen she saw bokuto and kyo laughing while cooking breakfast for the group. kyo cheered as he saw akaashi, getting down from his stool and running to her "mommas making breakfast!" 

akaashi had decided she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> may make this a series, idk. 
> 
> Gifted to gaydistriss & applekenma & kaylele for being awesome, ily <3


End file.
